Ultimo año de tranqulidad
by RimayShiki
Summary: El ultimo año de los merodeadores y sus compañeros


Información del autor a sus lectores:

Esta historia ya la había publicado, pero por diferentes razones (las mayorías criticas y retos de una amiga) decidí quitara y volverla a subir, lo mejor que he podido, así que primero informo:

Los personajes a excepción de uno que otro son de J. una idola total.

* * *

Las campanas volvieron a sonar, y el chico tiro de la mano de su hermana, haciendo que esta pasara por la barrera, para después pasar el. Cuando cruzo, su hermana estaba en el suelo, la levantó de un tirón y con la misma fuerza hizo que subiera al tren junto con los baúles, para luego subir el y cerrar la puerta, antes de que el tren partiera.

Miro a su hermana y suspiro, se recostó contra la pared y tomo aire cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias Katrina. Tú y tu maldito primer año-Dijo su hermano tomando ambos baúles y llevándolos seguido por Katrina la cual lo miraba seriamente-, ¿No te dije que te bañaras por la noche?

-Si Jack… perdona, es que quería estar un poco más guapa, para el primer día ya sabes…-Dijo ella haciendo que su hermano la mirara y le sonriera-, Si lo sé… soy guapa por dentro… ¿Pero de que vale?

El negó y le dio la mano haciendo que ella la tomara sonriente. Esa niña era Katrina Kaller en su primer año y su hermano era Jack el cual ya estaba en su tercer año.

* * *

Dos chicos entraron el compartimiento, donde había dos chicos de cabello oscuro, ambos miraron a la puerta y sonrieron haciendo ademanes para que pasaran. Ambos chicos se sentaron, uno frente a cada moreno, los cuales se miraron y sonrieron, antes de que cualquiera hablara, los morenos les ofrecieron chocolates y varitas de regaliz, de los cuales tenían millones sobre su asiento.

-Gracias-Dijo el más alto de los dos tomando algo de chocolate-, Remus Lupin, y comienzo mi primer año.

-Peter Pettigrew-dijo el más bajo mirando el suelo tímidamente.

-Yo soy Sirius guapo Black y él es James gafitas Potter-Los 4 chicos se rieron de lo dicho mientras que James despeinaba a Sirius.

Los cuatro en ese momento no lo sabían, pero estaban conociendo a sus mejor amigos para los años que siguieran.

Dos de ellos, se encontraban nerviosos y los otros dos, expectantes y felices por el primer año en el colegio.

* * *

-Sev, tienes que ser más amable, la chica no fue mala contigo-Dijo Lily mirando a su amigo y luego a la chica de cabello castaño claro, la cual miraba hacia afuera muy enojada-. Pídele perdón

-Lily… Está bien. -Iba a protestar cuando la chica lo miro tiernamente-. Lo siento, Ashley

-Da igual. ¿Severus?-El chico asintió y continuo mirando a Lily, la cual comenzó a hablar con la otra chica.

-Yo soy hija de muggles, por lo cual no se mucho-Dijo Lily haciendo que Ashley sonriera n poco mas-. ¿Tú me explicas?

-No hay problema, guapa-Lily sonrió y Ashley le devolvió la sonrisa-. Sé un poco de todo, tú pregúntame

Ambas comenzaron a conversar con risas de por medio y bromas. Esos tres chicos eran, Ashley Green, Lily Evans y Severus Snape, los tres nerviosos por su primer año.

-¿Es verdad que hay cuatro casas?-Dijo Lily comiendo un chocolate que Ashley le había dado

-Si… Ojala quedara en Ravenclaw, creo que es la mejor. Además toda mi familia ha estado en ella-Lily sonrió y Severus hiso una mueca mirando a Ashley la cual no se dio cuenta.

El viaje fue tranquilo entre charlas de los alumnos nuevos y los antiguos, lentamente por las ventanillas del expreso fue cayendo la noche y las luces de los compartimientos se fueron encendiendo poco a poco. Cuando los perfectos pasaron por los compartimientos avisando a los de primer año de debían cambiarse, estos lo hicieron y poco a poco los nervios de todos se hicieron presentes mientras que el expreso se detenía poco a poco.

-¡Los de primero por aquí!-Grito un hombre de gran tamaño provocando que unos cuantos niños se sobre saltaran.

Una gran cantidad de alumnos bajaron del tren y los de primero fueron caminando temerosos hacia el hombre con una gran barba.

-Adiós, Jack, chicos-Katrina camino hacia el hombre sola. Estar todo el tiempo con Jack y sus amigos había sido una mala idea, ahora tendría que estar sola mientras que todos ya conocían a alguien. Camino hacia el hombre y escucho lo que el explicaba.

Cerca del lago se encontraban los cuatros chicos que se habían hecho grandes amigo a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerse. Sonreían y hacían bromas sobre el nuevo año, pero esas bromas eran solamente para disimular los nervios que tenían.

-Vamos James, los 4 juntos en el mismo bote, será genial-Sirius camino hacia el bote en plan capitán valiente

-Vamos al abordaje Sirius, Peter y Remus-Dijo el otro chico de gafas-. Soy el Capitán James Potter, bienvenidos a este viaje…

-Yo soy el capitán James-Repuso Sirius mirándolo seriamente-, No sabes que no… mejor es Remus, casi no hablaste durante el viaje

-Eh… Hay que abordar el barco hacia… el nuevo mundo-Dijo Remus con la mirada baja, pero la levanto al escuchar que James y Sirius se reían y le indicaban con la cabeza que subiera. Sonrió levemente y subió. Mientras que ellos seguían con sus bromas.

Mientras tanto Lily, Severus y Ashley, miraban hacia todos lados en busca de nadie en particular. Lily estaba nerviosa, por lo cual se acerco a Severus y le dedico una sonrisa al ver que el chico también estaba nervioso pero no por lo que ella creía.

-Hay que ser cinco o cuatro por bote, y solo somos tres. Miren ahí hay otra chica… ¡Oye!-Ashley le grito a una chica de cabello ondulado, haciendo que esta se volteara y se señalara-. Si tu… ¡Ven!

Katrina los miro unos segundos antes de correr hacia ellos. Las chicas le sonreían nerviosamente mientras que el chico de cabello oscuro siquiera la miraba.

-¿Dime?-Dijo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca

-¿Vienes con nosotras?-Antes de que Katrina contestara Ashley le tomo de la mano y la subió al bote junto con ella, seguida de Severus, Lily.

Los botes se movieron solos durante todo el recorrido por el lago, el hombre iba solo en botes que eran d personas, todos llevaban una linterna con la cual si te acercabas podías ver algún pez dentro del agua, pero todos los niños tenían la vista fija en el castillo, el imponente castillo que se encontraba frente a ellos. Cada vez era más grande, cada vez tenía más luces. Los niños (ninguno de ellos) salía de su asombro, todos tenían algo en el estomago que se les revolvía e iba y venía muchas veces provocándoles dolores y mas nervios si eso era posible. Sonreían nerviosamente y se movían en los botes. Se acomodaban el cabello o se lo desacomodaban. Se ajustaban la corbata o se la desajustaban para poder respirar mejor. Nadie actuaba igual, pero todos tenían en común que sonreían, por los nervios y la alegría de estar allí.

Entraron al castillo en cuanto se bajaron y miraron hacia todos lados sorprendidos. Hablaban en voz baja y reían nerviosamente. Encontraron delante de ellos a una mujer de edad avanzada y espero a que ellos se acercaran para comenzar a hablar. Casi nadie escucho el discurso ya que preferían mirar a todos lados, e intentar parecer tranquilos.

-…La Clasificación de Las Casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su Casa y pasarán sus tiempos libres en la Sala Común de su casa-Dijo la mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos-Por cierto soy la Profesora McGonagall, esperen aquí unos segundos que en unos instantes volveré a por ustedes.

-Dios que nervios, Sev-Severus miro a Lily con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego quitara al ver que uno de los chicos del tren miraba a Lily con una sonrisa arrogante-¿Qué sucede?

Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de James el cual se revolvió el cabello y sonrió con más arrogancia. Lily rodo los ojos y se volvió para mirar como entraba la profesora nuevamente, con pergamino en la mano.

-Entren en silencio. Comenzara la ceremonia-Dijo la profesora dando paso a un comedor enorme donde había cuatro mesas, en ellas estaban un grupo de alumnos, demasiados para contarlos, todos miraban hacia la puerta.

Todo fue bien mientras estaban en medio de la selección, los de primero se miraban nerviosos, y temblaban algunos. Poco a poco todos fueron seleccionados a diferente casa y cuando todos estuvieron en sus casas, el director comenzó el discurso.

-¡Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts y a los primeros que me ven hola!-Algunos rieron-Como todos los años deseo informarles que espero que tengamos un año tranquilo y agradable. Tengo que decir tres cosas importantes antes de comenzar a comer, así que callen sus estómagos que ya van a comer.

Comenzó un discurso que dio a parecer que los de años mayores se sabían de memoria puesto que lo repetían para sus adentros y parecía que solamente los de primer año escuchaban al director. El discurso duro aproximadamente media hora, de silencio total.

-¡Pero me imagino que deben estar hambrientos y yo diciéndoles estas cosas sin sentido! ¡Coman!-Dijo sonriendo-Ahora las palabras mágicas ¡Patata frita, pim pum pam!

Dicho esto las mesas se llenaron de comida donde los alumnos, aplaudieron y comenzaron a llenar los platos de oro.

En la mesa de las águilas había quedado Katrina, la cual había seguido los pasos de su hermano mayor y de sus amigos.

-Entonces la chica de cabello castaño me hizo subir al bote y vine con ellos, parecían buena gente -Dijo Katrina sonriendo mientras los amigos de su hermano y este la escuchaban

-Es genial eso, Katrina, ahora a pesar de no estar en la misma casa, puede que tengas amigas-Sonrió el mejor amigo de su hermano Robert

-Gracias Rob-Dijo mirando sobre las mesas-, Creo que quedaron en Gryffindor. ¿Compartimos muchas clases con ellos?

El rubio se levanto de hombros y le sonrió con ternura.

En la mesa de los leones habían quedado: Lily, Ashley, James, Sirius, Peter y Remus. Los cuales se encontraban separados, ya que Lily y Ashley se encontraban al inicio de la mesa y el cuarteto al final.

-Que hambre que tengo-Sirius tomo una pata de pollo y comenzó a devorarla sin la menor elegancia, para luego detenerce al ver que sus nuevos amigos lo miraban extrañados-. ¿Ustedes no tienen hambre?

James fue el primero en reír y tomar otra pata del pollo y comenzar a comerla igual que Sirius el cual sonrió y siguió con su comida. Peter los miro y se sirvió su comida y la comió mientras miraba a todo el mundo con alegría. Remus por su parte en cuando termino de poner su comida en el plato, les tendió servilletas a Sirius y James y les señalo la camisa dando a entender que las tenían todas manchadas. Los dos morenos se echaron a reír mientras se limpiaban.

En la otra punta de la mesa había una chica de cabellos rojos con otra de cabello castaño claro. Las cuales hablaban sonrientes pero cada tanto la chica pelirroja miraba sobre su hombro para mirar a Severus el cual la miraba y le dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede Lily?-Ashley miro a Lily cuestiónate mientras que esta sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Volvieron a comer pero Ashley se dio cuenta en cuando Lily miro a Severus otra vez-No te preocupes, van a seguir siendo amigos aunque no estén en la misma casa

-Los se Ashley-La pelirroja le dedico una última sonrisa a Severus antes de volver a la conversación con Ashley sobe el día que vendiera en unas horas. El primer día de clase.


End file.
